The Truth
by Belledandy00
Summary: Dating... Weddings... Mistakes and well life with out sailormoon powers!
1. The First dance

Here we go another new Author has joined your team! My stories are real, but I just changed the names. I want you to get to know me, and my fairy tail life. This time I play Serena, even though I'm most like LITA, and my husband played as Darien, is most like Melvin. Each of the 5 scouts are my sisters with a twist I will not include there "real" names but in order and with there husbands. So not to confuse you when you do read this. I also added the "CATS" as part of some of the friends I had growing up, and still have to this day. But they are real people not cats just remember that. Well here is the line up in order of appearances, thus far:

Ray………………Sister #1……..Annoying and fights with me a lot age 15

Serena……………. ME Sister #2……. I like books, and I'm the only one I know who gets hand me up's age 14

Mina……………..Sister #3….. Carefree age almost 13

Diamond……………. My X-fiancé….. Monkey, 16

Amy……………… Sister #4…………. 'Cinderella' type, with a touch of Alice age 11

Lita………….. Sister #6…………. Talkative and cute age 6

Sammy………. Only bother I have…………. Annoying, and always-in trouble age 9

I don't own SM, I did not yya ya ya ya blabla…….. You get it, right!

The Begging

"Come on let's go," Ray called up the stars. This was to be my first dance. I was 14 at the time and I couldn't wait. My birthday was last Saturday and I was excited. I was going to dance with boys, hot boys at that. Every 2ed and 4th Saturday there were dance held for kids my age: 14-18. In 16 months Mina would be able to tag along with us.

"Oh Serena you will tell me all about it won't you?" Asked Mina as I ran down the stairs.

"Oh I will don't worry." I grabbed my dance card and headed for the car. I don't remember where I was going or where the dance was being held. But earlier that evening I was talking to my grandma on how she meet grandpa. They meet when they were 15 at a dance. I wished so hard for that one dream to happen to me. I still had one year for that to happen.

When we got to the dance I followed Ray around like a lost puppy. There weren't many people there yet, so I didn't think she didn't mind if I hung out with her friends, then at 9 o'clock she shrew me away.

"Serena you are embarrassing ME now GET LOST!" she all but yelled softly. So I left. The DJ was playing songs I had never heard before, but lots of people were sinning to the song, some badly. I found a seat away from the crowd. I wasn't people person yet I was still trying to learn about who I was. I was also very shy…until you got to know me

"Um… Excuse me?" said a voice

"Yes?" I asked looking up to see a giant.

"Would you um… like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered. I had deiced to give every boy who asked me a chance to dance once. But then again no one had asked me all night. The song that was now playing was slow. I had heard it once; I think Mina had it playing on the radio sometime today. He stood 6 foot 2 inches; I was a mere 5 foot 2 inches.

"My name is Diamond. What's yours?"

"Serena."

"Well it is nice to meet you Miss Serena." His hands were shaking badly. I could tell he was nervous.

"Are you all right?" I just had to ask.

"Um… ya I'm fine." He then looked down at me. "Why?"

"Your hand is shaking so much." I answered gasping for clean air.

"Oh ya I'm sorry." He then took his hand away from mine and shook it off a little. "Better?"

"Oh yes much." I answered, trying not to breath in his bad breath.

"So… Serena, how old are you?"

"I just turned 14 last Saturday." I answered.

"Oh well Happy 1 week late birthday."

"Thank you. And how old are you?" I asked 'Please be 18 please be 18. So I don't see you next year' He looked at least 18. I wanted nothing more than to never see him again. He looked and smelled like a monkey with a mole in the middle of his of his forehead.

"I'm 16 as of 6 months and 3 weeks ago." He answered tying to be silly. He was closer to my age than I had ever thought. Bummer. After the dance he left me to my chair where I was found.

"Thank you for the dance Diamond." I said as he was leaving

"Oh no thank you Serena." He smiled and then left. Oh my was he tall. My neck hurt from looking up at him, while he talked to me.

'Next time, I think I'll stand on a chair and dance with him. If he asks me again' At that point I wanted to go home. No one else asked me to dance that night. Ray was off flirting with almost any boy that walked her way. I watched her to my amusement.

"Oh Serena!" it was Mina. We had gotten home at 11:30pm. I was not as tired as Ray, but I did want to get off my feet. "How was the dance? Whom did you dance with? Did you make any friends?"

"Slow down girl." I held up my hands hopping she would stop asking so I could give her the answers. "I danced once. His name is Diamond. He stood 6 foot tall and he is 16, but he looked like a monkey to me, and smelled like one."

I answered all the 'boy' questions before she could ask me more about him. I had to wait for the information to sink in before she stared to laugh. "You danced with a 6 foot monkey?"

"Yep."

"Do I get to meet him?"

"Oh I hope not." I held out my hand "smell this."

Mina took a whiff and backed up so fast I'm sure she was shocked by something. "What is that?"

"His smell I think… I can't get it off."

"Did he spray his hand with cologne or something?"

"Do you think he missed?" I asked. In monument we were laughing on how some one could miss spraying their body with cologne or perfume and it ending up on their hand. She then asked about Ray and her friends. I told her I spent the whole dance by myself. She was so mad that Ray would do that to me, mom over heard and said that Ray would be talked to about it.

'Ya right she won't listen.' I said to myself. We then went to bed hoping the next dance would be better for me than the last dance. At least 3 more dances better.

2 weeks later

"Ray are you coming?" I called up the stairs. I had just got a new pair of jean and a very nice shirt. Mom put my hair in 2 French braids so I could stay cool. She also helped me with my make up. This time I was waiting for my sister.

"Oh hold your horses. Serena we have 10 minuets and no one shows up until 9 anyway." She had started getting ready yesterday. She went through 15 outfits, 3 pairs of shoes, 9 hair stiles and who knows how much perfume. I owned one pair of sneakers, sandals, and dressy shoes so that was one problem I didn't have. Well that's what I get for being the smallest.

"Serena." I turned to see Amy she was wearing… oh who knows. It didn't match, but it looked good together. "Mom wants you to tell her if Ray is mean again."

"Amy what are you wearing?"

"I found it in mom's closet isn't cool?" she spun around and showed off a pair of shorts under her skirt. The skirt was cool, but interesting enough. I did like how it spun! "You will tell mom right?"

"Ya I'll tell her when I get home."

"And this time you will tell me all about the dance also?"

"If you are awake." I promised.

"Serena Let's Go!" Ray called out the door.

"When did she finish- Oh never mind. Bye Mina, Amy and Mom!"

"By Serena have a good time!" Called Amy as I ran out the door. I heard a faint 'I love you Serena.' Form mom in the kitchen. Dad drove us to the dance, and then he went home. He told Ray not to 'shrew' me away again. I got out of the car and started to walked to towards the door of the building, when I saw him again.

"Oh grate just my luck," I said out loud.

"What?" asked Ray.

"It's Diamond." I answered.

"Who's Diamond?"

"The only guy who danced with me to 2 weeks ago. In the green shirt," I answered.

"Witch one?"

"The tall blond with a mole in the middle of his forehead." I answered. "Lets get in side before he sees me."

"Oh my Serena you did it again." She said smiling and shaking her head. I looked at her confused and lost. "Diamond and his friend are 'the group' to hang with. If you know one then they will all want to know you."

"He looks like a monkey!" I said a little to loud. We were walking past them at this point.

"Oh come down."

"Serena! Oh Serena over here," Diamond was waving at us.

"Um… I have to use the restroom, long drive and all." I said back to him.

"Oh ok we'll see you inside!" he answered.

"Why you little liar." Said Ray when we got past the door.

"What? I do have to use the restroom."

"For how long?"

"3 hours?"

"You can't hide there all night."

"Why not?"

"Cause you are going to intrudes me to your friends. That's why not."

I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to the adults handed them my card and then made it to the restrooms. Well I did have to go.

TBC


	2. Here we go again

Here we go again… here are the stars thus far!

Ray………………Sister #1……..Annoying and fights with me a lot age 15

Serena……………. ME Sister #2……. I like books, and I'm the only one I know who gets hand me up's age 14

Mina……………..Sister #3….. Carefree age almost 13

Diamond……………. My X-fiancé….. Monkey, 16

Amy……………… Sister #4…………. 'Cinderella' type, with a touch of Alice age 11

Lita………….. Sister #6…………. Talkative and cute age 6

Sammy………. Only bother I have…………. Annoying, and always-in trouble age 9

Ken………..Fond friend………Like an older brother

Andrew ………. Dead friend (May he rest in peace)

Greg…………. Stuck up

Chad…………….. Out there and happy

Endymion/Eddie …………. Best friend's Brother

And on to the story…..

Here we go again

"Hey! Serena I didn't know you were old enough to come to these dances." I looked up to see Ken. He was 6 of a large family of 13, but that's in 9 months. Right now he has only 10 brothers and sisters. With him it was an uneven 11.

"Oh hey Ken, how's it going?" I asked happy to see some one I knew. Ray hadn't asked me to introduce her to Diamond and his friends yet and I was forever glad to see Ken.

"Good, good. So what's with Ray this time?" he asked turning over to look at her.

"Oh my you don't want to know." I answered. He pulled over a chair and sat down with me.

"Yes I do could you tell me…. Please?" he was begging, but who could resist those blue eyes.

"I meet Diamond at the last dance. Well Ray found out about it and is going nuts trying to find out how I got a 'cool' kid to notice me."

"You got to dance with Diamond?" he looked at me like I was kidding.

"Yes I did. Now could you tell me why, you are making a big deal out of this?"

"Oh Serena. I am so sorry."

"What?"

"Diamond and his group only hang out with those who they feel sorry for." He paused and my heart fell. "Hey why don't you come and hang out with my group."

"No thanks I don't want to be a 'groupie' if you know what I mean."

"Ok then I'll make a deal. I'll introduce you to my group tonight and tomorrow I'll introduce to another group. That way you can be the only one at the dance who knows everyone."

"Ya but tomorrow is Sunday. We have church."

"Yep and there is another group there that you might want to meet."

"Ok Ken I'll do it."

"Okay, but first… Can I have this dance?"

"That depends have you been prancing?"

"Yes and all my sister are sick of me."

"Then I will be honored to dance with you." The song was slow, but fast. One of those songs you aren't sure how to dance to, but we made up some moves our self. Ken introduced to a whole group of boys. I had seen them all at school, but they never saw me. Well all but one, in Orchestra class he asked me for a pencil.

"This is Andrew, Greg, Chad, and Endymion, but we call him Eddie. Guys this is Serena. Now be nice."

"Hi." I said like a mouse.

"So Ken why another girl?" this was Endymion, Eddie asking. He squeaked when he talked. I couldn't help but laugh, and for some reason I wanted to call him Squeakers. He was tall with blond hair, his face well you all know teenagers in that strange stage. He also hunched over.

"I'm trying to get you guys to dance. And I don't mean tapping your foot, Chad." He then looked over Greg who looked like he was going to say something. But then stopped. "Why do you come to these any way?"

"To please our parents." This came from Greg. He was also tall, but not as tall as Eddie. He had black hair and his nose was in the air when the talked. Almost like he knew he was better than every one.

"I come for the Music." This was Chad. He was about my height, blond spiky hair, and big ears. He had a silly smile, but cute and a lisp, but not so bad that one could notice it. You had to train your ear to hear for it. I was surprised I even picked it up with the music playing.

"What about you Andrew?" I asked.

"Oh Serena, he won't talk to you." This was Eddie.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He knows you and he talks to us about you all the time."

"What has he told you?"

"Oh how you were about to sit when someone pulled the chair out fro under you and you almost broke your Violin. Or the time you-"

"Okay! Okay! I got it. I thought I knew him from somewhere. Andrew I'll see you Monday in Orchestra class?" I looked just in time to see him blush. I didn't know he paid any attention to me. Good thing I'm not into guys yet. He had the nicest bowl cut brown hair I had ever seen. When he got up to walk away I saw his soft blue eyes and that cute butt. Oh if I could remember my first crush here it is. If only I got that one kiss of those sweet plush lips of his. Oh right back to the story….Sorry.  
"Oh there you are Serena." Oh no with out turning around I knew who the voice belonged to. It was Diamond.

"Oh hi Diamond. What brings you here?" I asked.

"This slow song and you! Would you like to dance?" I turned to plead help for the guys, but they all just sat there Ken left to see what happened to Andrew. So I was out of luck.

"Sure," I said turning back around to face him. 'Oh please don't smell like a monkey.' The song was long and it stopped then started again. It was a very pretty song, but I wanted to run and hide. we talked about this and that all I could do was stop breathing. 'He smells like a skunk. I think I like the monkey smell better.' I turned to get some fresh air when I saw her. Ray was dancing with Ken and they were making there way over to us. 'Oh someone help me.'

"Hey Serena."

"Hi Ray and-" I started, but Ken shook his head so I added "Dancing friend."

"Um… Serena who is this?" Asked Diamond.

"This is my older sister, Ray. Ray this is Diamond." The two shook hands.

"Oh this is…. I forgot you name again." Ray turned to look at her dancing friend.

"Ken," Came his answer. "My name is Ken."

"Oh that's right and you are looking for Barbie," my sister and her stupid jokes. Oh I wanted to kill her right there, but the song ended and to my relief Ray asked Diamond to dance and I took off as fast as I could, with Ken on my heals.

"Oh Ken I'm sorry for that rude remark my sister made." I apologized when we were away from the crowd.

"Oh no I told her I was looking for Barbie, it was a code for you."

"What?"

"Serena you look like a Barbie."

"Ya sure just smaller and flatter. Right?"

"That's right. Now your sister looks and acts like a blond Barbie. At least you have a brain."

"Please tell me what that means."

"Well when I went off after Andrew, I ran in to her. She flirted with me like crazy, it was insane and nuts. And then when I saw you dancing with Diamond, I asked her and we made our way over to you. I was trying to help you out."

"Well thank you. Oh thank you so much." I gave Ken a hug and together we walked back to the dance hall. Ray and Diamond were laughing at something. I wish I knew what they were saying.

Diamond and Ray's dance.

"So Diamond, why were you dancing with my sister?" asked Ray.

"Well she pretty. I like her, and I want to be her friend." Answered Diamond. "but she shows no interest in me. Why is that?"

"Well Serena is confusing. She hasn't really found herself yet. She's not into boys, but I'm sure she has a crush on someone I know, I just don't know."

"Ya I see what you mean." He answered. Ray looked at him confused. "What I have 2 sister of my own. I know what you mean by that."

"Wow that's! Wow!" Ray became speechless. "So you want to know how to get to Serena?'

"Yes please."

"Hang with her. Do what she doses if she tells you about some boring book read it. And then tell her about a book you like."

"She likes books?"

"Yep."

"What kind?"

"History at the moment last week it was fairy tails and the week before that it was something dad gave her from the readers digest."

"Hey thanks Ray. That's awesome."

"Ya I know. Now to get you to hang with her." Ray went on to deep thought. "I know I promised my parents something, and I'm going to keep to it. Diamond there is only one thing to do. Hang out with me and my friend's and I'll hang out with you and your friends. No matter what she'll want to hang out with me where ever I am."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"Sure! Now introduce me to a hot friend of yours."

Back Home

Before I even got in the door mom handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"Serena it's me Diamond. Just making sure you got home alright."

"I did thanks for calling. Good night Diamond." I never did like talking on the phone I don't believe I ever got there. Mina and Amy were already a sleep so I just went to bed.

"Serena who was that nice young man?" asked Mom

"Oh that was Diamond. I meet him at my first dance." I answered.

"And he has our Number?" she asked.

"Don't ask me that one ask Ray. Good night mom. Love you."

"Good night sweetie." I was a sleep before my head hit the pillow.

TBC


End file.
